La esperanza del espíritu
by CarXx
Summary: Una ardua y agonizante lucha, un enemigo que parezca imposible de vencer… ¿Qué hacer en esos momentos? Solo hay que continuar con la esperanza en el espíritu. (One-shot para el concurso "Tenkaichi Fanfiction III" de la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball").


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Toriyama y socios, si fueran míos algunos tendrían más protagonismo.**_

_Este fic lo cree a partir de los personajes y el género que me toco en el concurso de la página de Facebook __**"Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball**__"_

_-__**Personajes:**__ Kid Boo, Ten Shin Han._

_-UA, universo alternativo._

_-__**Lugar:**__ Planeta Supremo._

* * *

**La esperanza del espíritu**

Dos humanos, unos de los pocos seres que quedaban con vida, se encontraban en un planeta alejado, donde ellos no hubieran sido permitidos si no fuera porque el suyo fue destruido al igual que la mayoría en la Galaxia.

- Ten, Ten – llamaba su pequeño amigo Chaozu meciéndolo de un lado al otro con la esperanza de que despierte y puedan salir de ese planeta desconocido.

- Chaozu– susurró el ex discípulo de Tsuru Sen`nin despertando y levantándose para luego mirar el lugar con desconfianza y curiosidad – ¿que hacemos aquí? – preguntó tratando de conservar la calma pero en estado de alerta, no podía permitir que el demonio de Majin Boo siga destruyendo todo a su paso.

- No lo se Ten – respondió el pequeño de tez blanca poniéndose al lado de su compañero. Este solo comenzó a caminar seguido por el pequeño, debían ver que era ese lugar, lo que estaba confirmado era que…ya no estaban en la Tierra.

* * *

_Caos y destrucción, vibraciones en gran masa, un universo desértico. Solo un individuo era responsable de aquello, miles de _inocentes_ muertos solo por él, el demonio en persona podían decirle…un demonio rosado y pequeño._

_Aún en la búsqueda por aquellos guerreros que se atrevieron a enfrentarlo y no había podido destruir siquiera. Aquello solo era un juego para Kid Boo, donde él debía ganar y destruir todo lo que representaba una amenaza para conseguir la victoria._

_Como era de esperarse no fue solo un planeta el que destruyo, serian todos los que él visitara y sin éxito hallara a sus presas. No se podía esperar más de la mente impulsiva y sin remordimiento de este, el mismo que aterrorizo miles de años atrás planetas y galaxias, al igual que ahora las destruyo, arrasando con todo lo que interfiriera entre el objetivo de su antiguo amo, un amo que ya no lo dominaba… era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y nada, ni nadie podría detenerlo. Todos estaban perdidos…_

* * *

- ¿Ten, que haremos si Majin Boo aparece? – preguntó Chaozu dirigiendo su vista al guerrero llamando la atención de este.

- No lo se Chaozu – respondió el guerrero de tres ojos. Su amigo le había hecho una pregunta que él mismo se hizo desde el principio, su respuesta…luchar, podía no tener oportunidad contra él pero moriría con su orgullo de guerrero intacto.

* * *

_Kid Boo continuo cambiando de planeta en planeta, por toda la Galaxia, aún no encontraba a sus objetivos. Llego a uno igual que los demás, para él, los seres de este eran distintos, tenía una aurora en la cabeza sin embargo no le dio importancia, después de todo el planeta terminarían como los demás que visito…destruido y sus habitantes no serian la excepción._

_Un par de ellos se le acercaron e intentaron hablar con él, Kid Boo solo respondió lanzando esferas de ki, ellos trataron de interponerse sin embargo no lograron detenerlo y terminaron derrotados. Este sonrío al ver lo que logro solo haciendo eso, por lo menos se divertiría en la búsqueda por los guerreros, tenia una gran esfera de ki en una de sus manos y estaba listo para utilizarla terminando con ella este planeta. _

_Dos kis, sintió unos particularmente conocidos, tal vez no tanto…pero debía aprovechar por si los guerreros de cabello negro y a veces dorado se habían descuidado. Se marcho de ese planeta inmediatamente dejando a los demás habitantes llenos de preguntas sobre quien era ese sujeto._

* * *

Todo seguía tranquilo para Ten Shin Han y Chaozu, hasta que el mayor de ellos sintió el ki maligno de Boo acompañado de grandes estallidos. Inmediatamente se detuvo y miro hacia donde parecía provenir la energía, indudablemente ya había destrozos en gran parte del planeta…el villano había estado allí o seguía en él.

Voló en dirección donde el ki provenía seguido por su amigo quien no sabia lo que había ocurrido. Al llegar vieron humo esparcido en gran volumen cubriendo una parte del planeta, escombros todos provocados por aquella extraña creatura que yacía en el cielo….Kid Boo, Ten Shin Han pudo verlo claramente, el villano se volteo a verlos molesto y al segundo sonrío, aquello no era una buena señal.

* * *

_Llego al lugar donde había detectado esas presencias pero para su molestia no había nada, un lugar como ese tendría que ser muy habitado, en este caso no era así. Un pico de enfado culmino al pequeño demonio, la consecuencia de esto fue un amplio cráter en aquel planeta, río…se divertiría en él y podría verlo todo desde arriba, flotando en el aire y echando abajo todo lo que viera. Siguió volando y lanzando ataques mientras continuaba riendo, podría a ver sido más fácil destruirlo todo y ya, no obstante quería disfrutarlo._

_Vio una parte del bastante amplia y detuvo su vuelo, todo se estaba volviendo monótono, Kid Boo se estaba cansando en cualquier momento volaría todo y se iría…o tal vez no. Volvió a sentir los kis de antes, su sonrisa cambio a una mueca molesta al darse cuenta de que los guerreros con los que lucho en la Tierra no eran los dueños de esa energía, dio su cabeza completamente hacia tras para poder verlos, podían no ser ellos pero…necesitaba diversión y la conseguiría de una forma u otra._

* * *

El guerrero terrícola estaba aturdido por la aparición de Kid Boo, fijo su vista en los demás destrozos, se lo esperaba…nadie podía causar números destrozos en tan solo segundos. Otro estallido acompañado de un grito de dolor ahogado, la bestia solo reía y aún mantenía su índice en dirección al costado derecho de Ten Shin Han. Miro, en ese momento cada acción y movimientos eran horas, Chaozu, su amigo, compañero incondicional, a quien había prometido proteger, aún si su vida dependiera de eso…muerto. Se acerco al cuerpo agonizante del pequeño guerrero de tez blanca, perdido en sus recuerdos hasta que Chaozu pronunció una palabra, podían ser las últimas de este.

- Ten –hablo Chaozu debilitado- espero nos volvamos a ver – se despidió mirando fijamente al guerrero de gran musculatura, con una sonrisa sincera a la cual Ten respondió igual, de alguna forma lo volvería a ver, el cuerpo de Chaozu exploto seguido de las risas de Kid Boo.

- ¡Chaozu! – gritó con furia Ten Shin Han mirando iracundo a Kid Boo quien solo seguía con su habitual sonrisa de burla – ¡Maldito! – gruño mientras comenzaba a lanzar ataques y golpes, los cuales eran fácilmente esquivados por el villano. Paro un momento respirando pesadamente y presionando su hombro herido, aún así seguiría adelante por la tierra, su fiel amigo, todos los que murieron en manos de Majin Boo y los que se sacrificaron para detenerlo, si eso significara su muerte misma lo haría de todos modos. Se aproximo nuevamente a Kid Boo continuando la pelea, ahora el recibía todos los ataques del villano, uno de ellos llevo a aterrizar precipitadamente en una montaña y cayendo de golpe en la tierra, ya no podría continuar, ese golpe lo dejo incapaz de moverse a pesar de estar luchando para poder hacerlo, Kid Boo descendió del cielo caminando lentamente con la mano lista para fulminarlo y así terminar con todo...

- ¿Ah? –murmuro el demonio rosado sorprendido, indudablemente esa energía era de los guerreros que buscaba, apresurado por el hecho volvió a tele transportarse dejando a Ten Shin Han debilitado y moribundo.

- Goku tu puedes vencerlo – susurro su última esperanza. El demonio había derrotado a todos los que se pusieron en su camino y no dudaría en hacerlo las veces que sea necesaria, pero de algo debía estar seguro, Son Goku…saiyajin criado en la Tierra podría vencerlo y traer la paz nuevamente a todos, era una esperanza que tendría viva en su espíritu. Su vida pudo haber terminado pero una lucha por regresársela a todos recién comenzaba…

* * *

_**N/A:**_ _Hola a todos, bueno espero no les haya molestado la barra de cambio de escena, es que también quería poner lo que le pasaba a Kid Boo momentos antes. Ojala les haya gustado y déjenme review con su opinión. Kid Boo se me complico un poco, ya que no habla y si lo hacia hablar podría quedar Ooc cosa que me hubiera aterrorizado (espero no haya pasado eso), y Ten Shin Han…solo recordé lo que vi en la Saga de Cell que era la que más recuerdo y leí sobre él, la de los Saiyajines la vi hace años y es escaso lo que recuerdo sobre ella. En el final luche mucho para no mencionar a Vegeta, y pude lograrlo, o eso espero. Agrego por las dudas que Ten Shin Han le dice Majin Boo a Kid Boo, porque nunca escuche que lo llamaran de otra forma._

_Tuve problemas con lo de Universo Alternativo ya que lo primero que se me ocurrí fue humor y no quería volver a lo que casi siempre hago, así que esto que escribí es un pequeño cambio a lo que realizo usualmente, veamos como me fue._


End file.
